Digital content is consumed across a highly diverse range of platforms and devices. This poses a challenge for persons in a supervisory role aiming to discover and monitor specific content being delivered to such devices, as well as to gain insight into the nature and quality of a given subject's interactions with that content. It can be difficult, for example, for a parent to discover the extent to which a child may be using digital content delivery devices and especially to monitor which content a child may be viewing. Additionally, because some content maybe interactive and/or educational, a parent, instructor, or supervisor may wish to receive reports (both summary reports and real-time reports) about how well a child, student, or employee is performing or has performed while interacting with delivered content. There is therefore a need for a system and protocol to provide remote supervisory observation, interaction, and management of the delivery of media content on digital content-delivery devices.